Mobile electronics devices, such as smartphones, may be used globally across a plurality of networks. The spread of accessible data networks have enabled mobile device users to remain connected to their provider networks and thus all of the data and services available via the Internet and other networks. Such devices typically host a variety of applications, such as video and audio applications, image capture devices, and location determination systems, such as GPS. Mobile electronics devices are also equipped with a variety of sensors capable of extracting information about the environment. Such sensors can include accelerometers, cameras, and biometric sensors.